cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
Drag Notes
Drag notes are notes connected to each other that can be followed by dragging its path while in the active scan line. The track is actually a set of small notes scored individually (the small notes are still scored with the value as the normal sized notes). The track starts with an arrow determining the direction to the next note. Notice that these tracks last only once while the scan line goes back and forth. Instead, it is set with another track (ex. Freedom Dive). Some of the noticeable and known drag notes' tracks are: * Zigzag tracks- These tracks make mostly Lvl 9 songs hard. It may be narrow (ex. Zauberkugel), wide (ex. Halloween Party), unequal (ex. Dino), or multiple (ex. ∅ (Slit) I). The double-note zigzags can be done easily using a trick (place two fingers at alternating notes and follow the scan line; these act like two perpendicular multiple-note straight tracks; this cannot be done on multiple note zigzags cause they have notes between the two alternating vertices of the track). * Slant tracks- These tracks make up almost every level. It may be steep (ex. Morpho), very(but not) flat (ex. Prismatic Lollipops), or from corner to corner (ex. Holy Knight). These tracks are easy even in very fast scan lines. * Alternating tracks- These tracks are separated and usually have the same length but not the same direction. The best example for this is Prismatic Lollipops. * Back-and-forth tracks- These tracks may not be connected, but they act like one. They are either the same (ex. L2 - Ascension: Act 2 (Liberation)) or random (ex. Entrance). They also make most of Lvl 9s. * Curved tracks- these tracks can be found on any levels. These are the soothest tracks since they don't have rough edges(mostly zigzags). A good example of this is L2 - Ascension: Act 1 (Loneliness), although curved tracks are the only soothing parts of L2 - Ascension: Act 1 (Loneliness). * Invisible-arrow tracks- These are tracks with arrows mostly invisible (in the fact that you won't notice it because the scan line is too fast). The notes and the score is not affected though. An example of this is ∅ (Slit) I. * Straight lines- These are tracks rarely seen in game. It may be separated (ex. Alive: Vanessa) or multiple (ex. COMA). Since it is straight, it doesn't make the song much hard. * Three-sided tracks- These tracks are very easy and don't do much of a hard work. It may be separated (ex. Ververg) or multiple (ex. Total Sphere). * Random tracks- These tracks mostly make hard levels. The tracks may vary from slow (ex. Dino) to brutal (ex. ∅ (Slit) I). Drag notes make up the art and style of the gameplay. Some of these make a face related to the song (ex. Halloween Party). Actually, these can act as click notes. These trick can be used to make some songs easier because they have the same pattern (ex. Just A Trip). Unlike tap notes and hold notes, drag notes are not in every song (not considering Alive: The New World). Examples are Q and The Blocks We Loved. However, drag notes sometimes take up a large portion of the song (ex. L). Also, in general, most ICE songs have a lot of drag notes, which explains why they can be quite brutal.